


Just for luck

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: My version of the flight kiss we never got to see :)





	Just for luck

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to forget everything that has happened after that devastating s2 finale, which is why this one-shot takes place after 2x17 (my fav episode ever!)  
> I hope you like it <3

"You make it look so easy to do the right thing that you wouldn't even guess that it's that hard, but it's hard. You sacrifice a lot, for everyone else and... I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record here but I... I admire you." 

"Well I'm not gonna forget the way you sacrificed yourself for me. Ever." 

"So we saved each other today." 

"Yeah." 

"Just like Romeo and Juliet." 

"You really need to finish it. Can you finish reading that, please?" 

"How's gonna end?" 

"You need to finish it." 

"Come here." Mon-El said leaning down to kiss Kara. As they parted, he asked, "What do you want to do now?" 

"I just want to watch a movie and cuddle with you." She confessed and pouted. 

They were halfway through the movie when Kara got a call from Winn; he said the daxamites ship had left the Earth Atmosphere and he could no longer track their signal. She noticed Mon-El was clearly affected, but was trying to not show any emotions. 

"You know what I just realized?" Kara asked a few minutes later, in an attempt to cheer him up. 

"What?" 

"You haven't got your superhero name yet." 

"Oh, that's true. And I'm gonna need one if I'm going on missions with you from now on, right?" 

"Yes, that’s right. Do you have something in mind?" 

"Actually, I don't. I was hoping Winn would come up with something cool." 

"Or maybe I could name you. What do you think?" 

"I think it's great. After all, without you I wouldn't be where I am now." 

"Okay, let me think," she said with a thoughtful look. After a moment's reflection, she blurted, "I got it! What do you think of... Valor?" 

"That's interesting. What does it mean?" 

"It means courage in the face of danger, especially in battle and I think it fits you." 

"Valor", he said testing the word, "I like it." 

"Yeah? That's good to know." She uttered with a voice soft with affection and a smile. 

"Mm-hmm. You know what I want now?" 

"No, what?" 

"A kiss." Mon-El replied with a grin on his face. He got closer to Kara and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and gently cupped her face. Their eyes locked for a moment to just enjoy each other's presence before their kiss. 

––––––––––––

The next day, Kara and Mon-El were training at the DEO when Winn suddenly barged in the room. 

"Good, you're here. I need to show you something." 

"What is it, Winn?" The daxamite wondered. 

"You need to follow me." 

Mon-El looked at Kara with a frown on his face and asked her, "Do you know what it is?" 

She just shrugged, "Let's go find out." 

The pair followed Winn into the break room and the first thing they laid their eyes on was a black briefcase over the table. 

"Open it." Kara encouraged Mon-El. He hesitantly approached the object and with his right hand unlocked it. Its content left him shoked and surprised; he wasn't expecting it. He took it out to have a better look. 

"It's your new suit. I made it myself," Winn explained, but Kara cleared her throat, "Right, Kara helped me a little." 

"You guys, you didn't have to." 

"Of course we had to. You're a superhero and a superhero needs a super cool suit," Winn exclaimed with pride. He continued, "As you can see, it has the same color scheme as Kara's, but it's not exactly the same. We've been working on it for a while and we thought it would be great if you guys had matching suits. Besides being aesthetically pleasing, there's the fact that it would be easier for people to trust you out there, you know?" 

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean." 

"What did you think, Mon?" Kara asked. 

"This is awesome! Thanks guys." 

"No problem, buddy." 

"Oh, Mon, there's something I've been meaning to give you," she took a ring from her pocket and handed to him, "It's something Clark gave to me when I first started doing this superheroing stuff. He says it's a especial ring that gives you the ability to fly." She noticed he was frowing and explained, "He got it from some friends in the future." 

"The future? But how did he end up there?" 

"It was an accident that happened when he was just starting to use his powers. Some time traveler went back in time unintentionally, and he happened to be in the crossfire. Anyway, he met a group of superheroes who protect the Earth and the galaxies, and while he was there he helped them, and because of it they gave him this ring. He gave it to me two years ago like some sort of rite of passage and I told him to keep in the fortress since I had no use for it, but now I have. You deserve it. You're a full superhero now, with a name, an outfit and a heavy cape, just like you wanted." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you, Kara. It means so much to me." 

"It's okay, Mon. Now, go change yourself, I'm excited to see how you're gonna look." 

He used his superspeed to put on his new suit and in a heartbeat he was ready; Kara's jaw were wide open when she first saw him and Winn was grinning non-stopping. 

"Nice job, guys." 

––––––––––––

In the afternoon, after Kara and Mon-El had ended their training Alex told them they had a problem and because of that J'onn was calling for a meeting. 

"Here's our situation: somehow a metahuman found a way to escape Earth-29 into this one and now is causing problems in our city. He or she, we're not sure yet, has telekinesis powers and at the moment is terrorizing everyone at CATCO. Kara and Mon-El will go down there first, but I want a ground team and all agents available prepared for back up. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison. 

Before the pair left though, Winn called for them with a device in hands, "You should take this." 

"Why? What does it do?" Mon-El questioned. 

"It's a device that beams a very loud, piercing brain noise only the telekinetic is able to hear. While one of you keep her distracted, the other will catch and handcuff her. At least, that's what I think it's the best strategy." 

"That's actually a great tatic, Winn. Thank you." Kara reassured him. 

"Anytime, Kara. Now, both of you, go save the day." 

"You ready?" Mon-El asked. 

"Born ready." 

They arrived at the balcony and soon were flying through the blue skies of National City. 

"It feels so good to fly with you," Kara declared.

"I know, I feel the same way about you... And thanks to your techniques I have full control of my body, and I can fly without the fear of falling down." 

They were almost arriving at CATCO when she decided to catch him by surprise with a kiss. 

"Kara, what was that?" 

"For luck. Just for luck. Now let's go kick some ass." 

Kara still didn't get how much power she had over Mon-El; it took him some time to compose himself before he followed her lead again. 

They arrived downtown and it was chaotic; there were rubbles everywhere and people running trying to avoid it. They did the obvious thing first: remove all of the civilians from that mess. Now, it was time to use Winn's device. It worked perfectly fine with Mon-El keeping her distracted and Kara catching and then putting her in the DEO's van that had just arrived. 

"Good job, Valor." She remarked, with a burgeoning excitement. 

"I could say the same about you, Supergirl." He said back in a flirtatious way that only Kara could understand. 

They stood there a few more minutes to answer the questions about the situation. But this time the reporters had something else in mind; there was another superhero in town and each one of them wanted to be the first to break the news about this mysterious man. They asked a lot of questions (obviously) and Mon-El answered them all with Kara's help, since it was the first time he was talking to the press. 

Later, they stopped by the DEO to report the mission before going back home for another movie marathon (and some other stuff too, of course).


End file.
